Wilting Cherry Blossom
by Emmy Ninja
Summary: My best friend who I've loved since forever is back from a depressed state, my brother is meddling in my life, and I'm being blackmailed by some prissy bitch to be her boy-toy. This is a normal day in the life of Sasuke Uchiha.
1. Chapter 1: A Normal Life

Don't kill me, I know I should be writing "Sekkusu Dorei, Baby Of Mine", but I got this epic idea. ^-^ Pft, I'm also working on 3 other stories, so there!

No wait!- Don't kill me..

Truth be told, I was gunna make Itachi a perverted brother always sexual harassing Sasuke, but nah. :3 Anyways, I have been writing a lot of slightly angsty/sad stories, dude...o-o

Don't own Naruto.

~Chapter One Begin~

Sasuke laid on his back in his bed, naked, he was so deep in thought it felt almost as if he was the only person in the world.

He couldn't help it, his mind always went towards her when he wasn't desperately trying to occupy himself.

He couldn't help but feel like it was all his fault.

His friend needed him. She saw her own parents die a terrible death, thats something no one wants to go through. He wasn't there to comfort her, he wussed out.

And now she was some sort of psychopath.

'No, I shouldn't be thinking like that. Shes just in shock..' Sasuke tried telling himself, feeling sick for thinking of his best friend like that.

He was right, Sakura went into a deep state of shock. When she had recovered, she had a lot of mental issues.

If only he was there for her when she needed him most.

Well, couldn't it be worst?

She could hate him, but she doesn't. She loves him even more now since hes the only familiar face she really knows.

She loved him.

Just not the love Sasuke wanted, he wanted a lover's kind of love, but it was not the right time to persuade her to seeing him in that light.

She had been in this state for a whole year.

~Flash back: 2 Months Ago~

Sasuke reached out to stroke and tuck a stray piece of cotton candy colored hair behind her ear.

Sakura flinched away, but leaned into his touch when he gave her a reassuring smile.

"I love you." She told him the 8th time that evening.

Sasuke paused for a minute, maybe it wasn't healthy for her to say it so many times.

After seeing the panicky look on her face, Sasuke leaned closer and whispered in her ear. "I love you too."

She pulled him into a tight hug. "R-Really?"

"So much it..hurts." He pulled out of the hug and looked at the darkening sky, it was going to rain.

"Sasuke.."

"Yeah?" He turned to see the expression on her face. Same as usual, a blank look in her eyes but a meaningless smile on her lips.

"Will you make love to me?" She gripped the side of bedsheets tightly, waiting for his response.

There was a slight pause in the air. He leaned closer and laid his forehead against hers, nodding slowly.

Sakura pressed her lips against his, opening her mouth a little.

Sasuke placed his hand on her hip, his other hand slowly trailing down her smooth legs to get under her thin hospital gown.

Sasuke leaned back, panting a little. Sakura pushed Sasuke on his back and climbed on top of him.

As soon as things got heated, a little beeping sound came on, signaling it was time for Sakura to take her medication.

Much to Sakura's protest, Sasuke laid Sakura back on the bed and got off when the nurse she was assigned came in with dinner and her medication.

~Flashback End~

Sasuke was jerked from his thinking. Literally, a perfectly manicured hand with nails like claws tugged on his cock.

Sasuke scrunched up his face, as Karin took him in her mouth.

Pulling back, she smirked at him, successfully getting him hard.

"G-Get O-out." He hissed, closing his eyes for a moment.

She pouted but didn't protest.

The bed rocked a little, but when the door clicked back shut, Sasuke was able to breath.

Before Sasuke was able to take care of his situation, someone knocked at his door.

"Go away Karin."

"Its Itachi."

Sasuke frowned. That was right, Itachi came back from overseas and now they lived together in this temporary apartment together.

Hearing the door start to open, Sasuke grabbed a pillow quickly to cover his erection.

"Didn't I tell you to never come in here without permission?" He hissed out.

"Well, I own the place. So, you can't make any real rules." Itachi smirked, handing him the house phone.

As much as Sasuke loved his brother, he hated when he did that.

Taking the phone, he glared at it then raised an eyebrow at Itachi.

"Have you finished packing?" Itachi inspected the room.

Duffel bags and suit cases everywhere with a few boxes of Sasuke's things that wasn't clothing.

"Yeah...So are we really going back to live in the place we grew up in?" Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke, thats the third time you asked me that. Yes, now get some sleep." He kissed Sasuke's forehead, before turning to leave.

Sasuke blushed, he had liked when Itachi did that when he was younger, now it was kinda embarrassing.

"Hello?" Sasuke called into the phone.

"Yes, Hello. Sasuke, Sakura really needs you to come visit right now." Sasuke recognized the voice as Tsunade's, Sakura's godmother.

"Is she okay?" Sasuke asked, a little worried.

"Sort of, we just really need you to hurry."

"Okay, I'll be there in thirty minutes." Sasuke hung up quickly. He felt that grieving pain he felt when she was first put in that place.

He hadn't visited her in 2 months. What happened to her in those short months?

~Later~

Sasuke pushed through the doors quickly, he paused instantly at the sight he saw.

Sakura stood there, holding the small duffel bag with a bit of her dried blood on it from when she first came there.

She was dressed in a mint green, short sleeve dress with white flowers printed on it, and a darker green jacket on, with brown boots.

"Sakura?" Sasuke eyes widened a little.

"Sasuke-kun. I've missed you so much." She smiled a genuine smile, her eyes showing true happiness.

Tsunade came up behind her, and smiled at him.

"She got the all-clear to go home earlier this morning.

~End Chapter One~

Yay! -claps hands- I thought this went pretty well. You should know, this is my first time ever writing two chapter stories at once. :3 I think this will only be..er..5 chapters? I want it to be short. ^-^

Anyways, I'm still doing Baby Of Mine. I'll do a chapter for Baby Of Mine then a chapter for this story, it'll be a pattern like that.

How does that sound?

I think I'm getting good at sad stories, I usually write comedy stuff.

Sayonara!~ Emmy-chan The Ninja!


	2. Chapter 2: Sakura's Are Forever

Gah! Thanks for all the favorites and follows, and to those who commented! This is the most one of my stories has ever gotten within 24 hours of posting. Cx

Anyways, don't own Naruto. Sasuke x Sakura forever, people! Forever! Freaking Forever!

Whose with me?..Okay I'll sit back down...

~Chapter 2 Begin: 2 Weeks Later~

"Sakura." Sasuke called out, getting the last of the boxes from the truck.

"Sasuke-kun! Look what I found!" The pinkette came racing in with a ball of beige fur curled up in her arms.

"What the hell is that?" Sasuke wiped the sweat off of his brow with the back of his right hand.

"A cat! I'm calling her Kana." Sakura told him, deciding on what she was calling the cat by its wide adorable eyes.

"Thats stupid. You add "kana" to the end of a sentence when you try to be cute." He said, scowling down at the stray kitten.

Sakura stuck out her tongue, "I don't have to pretend to be cute..I already am." She gave him a smug smile as Itachi walked in with her small bag of clothing.

"Stop picking on Sakura, Sasuke." Itachi said.

"I'm not picking on her. Tell that brat she can't keep the cat."

"Lookie Kana, that ugly chicken butt thing thats scowling like there is no tomorrow is Sasuke-kun." Sakura teased him, pushing the cat's face into Sasuke's.

"Meow?" The small cat tilted its head to the side, before sticking its own tongue out and licking Sasuke's nose.

Sasuke growled as Itachi chuckled, and Sakura giggled. "Its best to let her keep it." Itachi said, giving Sasuke a knowing look.

It had only been two weeks since Sakura was set free. She was normal teenager now, back to her old self, except she still had to take a few pills for a little while now.

Sasuke tried to act normal around her but it felt weird not seeing her with that delusional look on her face and talking like she was in a far away world.

"Whatever. I have unpacking to do."

~Later~

After all the rooms were set up, except the dining room and kitchen.

Sasuke began looking for his bags, much to his disliking, Sakura and Kana decided to help look too.

"Sasuke! I found the last bag." Sakura called out in the living room, yelling so he could hear her from downstairs.

"Sasuk-" A ringing sound came from Sasuke's duffel bag.

Letting the curiosity get to her, she unzipped the bag and picked up the ringing object.

"Sasuke's phone..." Sakura whispered to Kana who just meowed.

"What are you doing?" Itachi stared down at her.

"I-I..um.." Sakura stared at him with wide eyes.

"You're going through Sasuke's stuff?" Itachi knelled down to her level, looking into her scared to death eyes.

"I didn't mean to..I swear...I-I'm so s-s-sorry." Sakura began to whimper and her eyes started to water.

Itachi wiped the tears away from her eyes and put the phone back in his bag. "Its okay, don't worry about it." He kissed her forehead.

"If you want, you can get a phone too." Itachi told her, trying to make her smile again.

"A-And new clothes?" Sakura sniffled.

"Of course." As Sakura leaned against his chest, he wondered if the crying was all an act.

~Night~

"What were you doing with Itachi earlier?" Sasuke asked, coming into Sakura's room and closing the door behind him.

Sakura wearing the shortest white shorts ever and a tight periwinkle tank top, stared at him with confusion. "Oh, he told me that he was going to get me a phone and some new clothes." Sakura giggled, and cuddled a sleepy Kana.

Sakura patted a spot in front of her on the bed. "Sasuke-kun." Sakura yawned and rubbed her right eye with the back of her right hand.

"Can you lay down with me for a bit, till I fall asleep?" Sakura stared at him with innocent, half lidded eyes.

Sasuke's glare softened. He didn't like Itachi touching Sakura. Sasuke knew that Itachi knew about his little crush on her. Was he just teasing him or something?

Sasuke sat down on the bed, leaning his weight against the pillows. When Sakura laid her head against his chest and was settled down on his lap, he drew the small quilt folded at the end of the bed across her small frame.

Before he knew it she was snoring softly.

Sasuke's phone beeped against his thigh, slipping it out of his pocket was tough with Sakura sleeping on top of him.

It was Karin texting him.

Sasuke gave a look of pure disgust.

After not replying, she texted him saying she knew he was there.

'What do you want' Sasuke texted back.

'I'm ur gf, u don't treat me like that' she texted.

'No, you're some slut that latched onto me like a leech and started to blackmail me to be your boyfriend'

'fuck u Sasuke, u can't talk to me like that. I'm saving ur skin from letting every1 no u like that freak that went insane'

Sasuke turned off his phone for the rest of the night, before he committed murder.

How the fuck was Karin saving his skin by blackmailing him?

Or maybe I care so much about my reputation to let this happen?

Sasuke looked down at Sakura. He trailed his hand down her cheek, to her neck, all the way down to her perfect collarbone.

He had the sudden urge to bite her.

Wouldn't she notice a huge hickey on her collarbone?

A small taste wouldn't hurt, right?

Leaning his head down, he gave her collarbone a small lick. Trailing his hand down the side of her shoulder, he gripped her left breast in between his hand and began to suck lightly. Not enough to leave a mark that wouldn't heal in the morning.

Sakura arched and moaned softly into his touch.

A knock on the door kept him from going any farther.

Sasuke frowned, setting Sakura under the sheets and drawing them to her shoulders. He quickly leaned down to brush his lips against hers.

Itachi walked in the room just in time to see Sasuke hovering over Sakura's face.

"Sasuke, what are you doing? Don't you have to wake up early to go shopping for school supplies in the morning?"

"Go away." Sasuke sneered at him.

"Stop groping Sakura and go to bed." Itachi folded his arms, his look ever so monotone.

Sasuke's eyes widened for a minute before it was replaced by a full on glare, "You don't know what happened in here, I love her. Stay away from her." Sasuke's face twisted into one of pure hatred.

Itachi knowing this was a delicate situation with the pink haired maiden being involved, sighed. "I'm older than you, you have to listen to me. You can't and will not talk to me that way, ever. Do you understand?"

"You are not the boss of me! You can't suddenly run away and come back and pretend you were the brother you used to be, the kind that should always be there for his younger brother!" Sasuke said, digging into an emotional wound.

"Like how Sakura needed you? I didn't run away, I was hurt too when father died, Sasuke!" Itachi countered.

"This isn't about Sakura! This is about me, this is about leaving your family behind, this is about leaving me and mom behind because you had to much pride to show you fucking cared!"

"Really? Because I forgot how this conversation started. I was scared too Sasuke..I wanted to be there, you know that! I was at the funeral, I didn't cry because I had to be the strong one.."

"Fuck you!" Sasuke ran past Itachi, trying to get to his room so he could break down there.

Before he made it, he was pushed against the wall roughly. Itachi brushed his nose against Sasuke's, glaring deeply in his eyes.

(A/N: Now kiss! Kiss! Kiss, goddamn it!)

Sasuke no longer able to hold it in, fell apart at the seams. He slunk down the wall, his vision blurry with tears.

Itachi held him till he fell asleep. Laying him in his bed.

Hopefully everything would die down tomorrow.

~Next Day~

"C'mon Sasuke!" Sakura jogged in place.

"I'm still eating." He said swallow his last bite of toast as he began to sip his coffee.

"Oh! You're so slow!" Sakura sighed.

She hadn't been to the mall in a long time. Actually, she hadn't really been out doing anything in awhile.

"Good morning." Itachi came out into the dining room, wearing nothing but black boxers.

Sakura giggled, "Why are you in your undies?"

"Its my mansion." Itachi smirked, his smirk falling a little as his eyes made contact with Sasuke's coal ones.

Sasuke trying not to correct him and tell him its "their" mansion, swallowed the rest of his coffee and made his way over to the sink. All the while, Itachi watching him closely.

"Hello." Sasuke mumbled, grabbing Sakura's arm and dragging her out to the garage to choose which car to drive.

~Sunset~

"Waaiiiitttttt!" Sakura screamed, making the tires screech as Sasuke pulled to a close stop.

Before he knew it, Sakura was out of the car and standing in the middle of a Sakura tree park.

"What?" Sasuke grumbled, getting out also.

"Look, that one Sakura tree..its wilting.." She pointed to a small Sakura tree a little smaller than herself.

"So?" Sasuke asked, wanting to get home after the long day of shopping.

Sakura stared at it for awhile.

"M-maybe I'm just like that." She whispered, feeling tears raise behind her eyeballs.

Sasuke pretend not hear her. "C'mon lets go home, its starting to get cold."

"Offer me your jacket!" She whipped around quickly, as if she hadn't just said something really deep.

"What?" Sasuke looked at her bewildered.

"Give me your jacket, like a gentlemen." Sakura smiled, winking at him.

"N-No." He told her, blushing a little.

"Itachi would." She said in a low voice, pretending to say it to herself even though she knew he could hear her.

"Fine.." He took off his jacket and handed it to the pinkette.

"Thank Yoouuuu!~~" She twirled around, the jacket wrapped around her shoulders.

People passing by smiling and whispering that they looked like a couple.

Sakura giggled when someone said they would make beautiful children, and laughed when someone said she was too good for him.

Sasuke stop scowling and smiled a little.

She had a beautiful laugh.

"Sasuke-kun! Come dance with me!"

Before he knew it he was pulled into a weird giddy dance with a lot of twirling.

A few people had stopped to take pictures of the cute site.

One person wasn't a fan of the couple.

"Ami, come on." Ino called.

"You gotta see this." Ami motioned her over.

"Karin is gonna be pissed." Ino mumbled staring at the digital pic.

~Chapter 2 End~

Yay! Another chapter down! I really wanted to post this sooner, but before anything I had to post Baby Of Mine.

Yaoi comes first! :3 If any Ino fans read the last part, don't get offended Ino might be just a little bit of a bitch in the next chapter.

Review! C;

Sorry for any grammatical errors or spelling mistakes. I don't think I said that in the last chapter, I always say that at the end of every story and chapter..I wonder..

Sayonara!~ Emmy-chan The Ninja!


	3. Chapter 3: Old Friends

Disclaimer in the first chapter.

This chapter is going to be pretty long since there is only going to be 2 more chapters.

~Chapter 3 Begin~

Sakura walked out of the infirmary nothing was wrong with her, she just wanted to use the bathroom in there. Shes heard it was the cleanest bathroom in the school.

Sakura looked down at her schedule, she only had four classes a day since she was so smart. It was advance english, advance math, sex Ed and art.

P.E wasn't on her list, but she still showed up and participated.

Sakura wasn't new to this school. Shes used to be one of the top students at this school, but over the summer that her parents were murdered, she went into a high state of shock and had to drop out of school.

Everyone was surprised at her return. She should be in a higher grade, so why come back to their class?

Most people didn't care and a few whispered about how she..um.. went.. crazy.

Sakura was on her way to lunch, then to P.E and then she would wait outside for Sasuke.

"Sakura-chan!" Whipping around, Sakura saw a blur of orange before she got knocked to the ground.

"Ouf!" The air was knocked out of her lungs.

"I can't believe you're back, I missed you so much!" Naruto told her, pulling her up off the ground to grasp her in a tight bear hug.

"Eek!" Sakura squeaked, struggling to breathe. "I-I missed you t-to Naru-Naru-to.." Sakura gasped for breath when he finally let her down to get a good look at her.

Naruto grinned down at her. "Didn't you used to be taller than me?"

"Yeah! Its been a whole year since I've seen you.." Sakura gave him a smile.

'A year really can change someones appearance..' Sakura thought looking Naruto over once more.

Naruto had on a orange short sleeve shirt, black jeans, and all black converse.

Sakura had on a red tank top, denim shorty shorts, and grey uggs with fishnet socks. Her shoulder length cotton candy colored hair was let down.

"Hey, your hair is growing out again." Naruto tucked a strand of bubble gum hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, but I'm not gonna let it get to long." Sakura ran a hand through it, twirling a strand with her finger.

"So, do you have a girlfriend yet, Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Not yet. You still have a chance Sakura-chan to get with this." He told her, wiggling his body a little as if to show all that he could offer.

Sakura giggled, "No thanks." As if on cue, the bell ranged signaling that lunch was over.

"Oh crap! Gai is gonna kill me!" Naruto shouted before sprinting down the hall to get to the gym. Not that worried about lunch since he would probably eat ramen in the middle of the session.

~Line Break~

Naruto made it just in time, Gai and Lee going over their pre-exercise ritual.

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Le-" Gai sensei was cut off by a thick "war and peace" novel to the face.

"Naruto you're late." Gai told him, shaking his head dismissively.

"What! You don't know that!" Naruto stood up on the bleachers, shouting at the top of his lungs.

"Naruto, just sit down." Shikamaru told him, already bored.

"Yes Naruto, you are acting most un-youthful." Lee told him, shaking his head in a disapproving manner also.

"OKAY! I want everyone to at least run three times around the track, we lost so much time with Naruto..so we can call it a day after that." Gai told them all.

Before Naruto could say anything, Shikamaru covered his mouth with his hand. "Just be quite."

Naruto did what anyone else would do, lick his hand.

"Oh man, that is just gross." Shikamaru stared at his hand.

Most of everyone was walking outside to line up around the track to start.

"Hey, you." Someone called out, Sakura never minded it thinking they weren't talking to her.

"Pinky!" Sakura looked around for who was calling her, a girl with purple hair with a wild haircut motioned her over.

"Yeah?" Sakura asked when she made it over.

"You think you're hot stuff, right?" The girl put her hand on her hip before she tried to stare Sakura down.

"Um..what?" Sakura titled her head to the side, obviously confused.

"Listen, Sasuke is Karin's and if you don't want to become a hot mess..or more than you already are, I suggest you stop whoring around and get your own man."

"But, me and Sasuke are just-" Sakura was cut off by the girl's finger pressed to her lips.

Sakura felt warm glossy lips on hers, it only lasted for a moment before Ami gave her a crooked grin, showing her how much of a psycho she really was. "The name's Ami..bitch."

Sakura had to run the track alone, the last few people that were with her already finished. Lee was there to make sure she ran the whole thing, three times.

"Wow Sakura, you finished that pretty fast!" Lee exclaimed.

"Thanks." Sakura gave him a small smile, wiping the sweat off of her cheek.

"If you want, I can show you how to become faster." He grinned at her.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I don't think I can ever be as fast as you." Sakura told him.

Lee stared at her for awhile with his big eyes.

Sakura's smile lessened at how creepy this had became.

"Um..I gotta go." Sakura told him, going to put back on the clothes from earlier.

"Okay! Stay youthful! Get home safely!" He told her, waving at her back.

As soon as Sakura had made it to the girls locker room, there awaiting her was trouble.

The girl from earlier, a girl she used to know as Ino, and a girl she had a few tough run ins with, known as Karin.

Sakura ignored them and went over to her locker to get her clothes set out so she could change after her shower.

"Looking for these?" Ami held up Sakura's tank top and shorty shorts.

"Hey! Give those back." Sakura lung forward to grab her clothes, but they were yanked out of her reach by the taller girls.

Ino and Karin being the same height, and Ami being a little taller than Sakura.

"Whats your problem?" Sakura glared at the group of girls.

As if Sakura had said something extremely funny, the group of girls started laughing.

Sakura's eye widened, feeling a little embarrassed.

"You touched Sasuke, now you're going to pay bitch." Ami told her.

"This isn't the first time you've stepped out of line, Haruno. This time you are going to pay." Karin told her, never forgetting the few times Sakura had gotten in her way.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sakura asked.

"Sasuke is my boyfriend. Do you live under a rock?" Karin snorted, "Oh wait, no, you're just bad in the head!"

Sakura felt tears well up in her eyes. "I hate you!" She shouted.

"We hate you too!" Ami said, laughing along.

Sakura looked at Ino, as if expecting her to say something like she used to when Ami picked on her when they were younger.

Ino gave her something that sort of looked like an apologetic look, before she smirked at her.

~Later~

"Sakura?" Sasuke called out, feeling worried he hadn't seen her since P.E which was about 2 hours ago, and even then he didn't say anything to her.

"S-Sasuke?" A small voice called out, sounding a little like Sakura when she was on the verge of tears.

"Sakura?" Sasuke called out again. Looking around for the childish pink haired girl.

"I-I'm in the locker room.." Sakura sniffled.

Sasuke pressed his hand against the door, ready to barge in without thinking. He stopped, what if she was naked or something? Was this a prank?

"Sasuke?" She called out a little worried.

He had to take that chance, he was worried about her.

So, opening the door slowly, he looked around with squinted eyes, not wanting to see anything he wasn't suppose to see...or maybe he did wanna see, this was very confusing.

Sakura was over in a corner, still in her gym clothes.

"Sakura are you okay?" Sasuke asked, rushing over after seeing her red face and slightly tear stained cheeks.

"They stole my clothes. My pants had all my stuff in it, my wallet, my new phone, my mansion key, everything." She sniffled again and laid her forehead against Sasuke's hard chest, expecting him to tell her to suck it up.

Sasuke lifted her to her feet and gave her a stern look, Sakura winced as she awaited his harsh words.

"I think I have some extra clothes in my bag." He told Sakura to take a shower and he would go get the clothes, and they would solve everything else later.

Sakura stepped into the shower after discarding her sweaty gym clothes and kawaii printed pink under garments.

She washed with the of bar soap provided, cleaning everywhere. Sakura stepped under the shower water, squeaking a little as the temperature was freezing cold.

Sasuke opened the locker room door quickly, thinking something happened to her. His words got caught in his throat as a small barely visible blush crawled onto his face.

He saw Sakura showering down.

Sasuke backed out of the doorway, quickly closing the door back, Sakura never noticing him.

He closed his eyes. "Shit.." He cursed under his breathe, a very visible tent in his pants.

"Sasuke..I'm ready." Sakura called out in a soft sing-song voice.

Sasuke closed his eyes tighter, dirty thoughts creeping into his mind, his jeans becoming unbearably tight.

Sasuke sighed. Thinking of weird things, like Gai in a bikini, Sakura at the mental hospital, Karin in a bikini..

Okay that last one wasn't working. As much as he hated Karin, she had a pretty good body, not as good as Sakura's though.

Thinking about Sakura's body only made things worse.

"Sasuke?" Sakura called out again, feeling a little worried.

Sasuke walked in slowly, making sure she was dressed.

She was, but only barely. Sakura had on her bra and panties but she was plucking at the straps of the bra.

"Oh, there you are. So where is the clothes?" Sakura asked sliding a strap down her arm to scratch her shoulder.

Sasuke adverted his eyes before digging mindlessly into his messenger bag for the clothes she was promised.

Pulling out a long black sweater, he handed it to her and walked out of the room.

Sasuke sat on the floor by the locker room door, relived his erection was softening.

Sakura came out with the long black sweater on, It came all the way down to her knees and covered her small hands. The top of her long fishnet socks disappearing under the sweater.

Sakura put back on her grey uggs, and handed Sasuke something.

Sasuke stared at what was in her hand, a bra.

She was handing him her bra, thats when Sasuke realized that she was only wearing her panties and his sweater.

~Night~

The doorbell ranged through the mansion. Sasuke and Sakura paid it no mind, thinking Itachi or one of the two maids or the butler would get it.

When no one came thats when they remembered Itachi was at work and the maids and the butler had this week off.

Sakura being the only woman left in the house got up to go get the door, but not before glaring at Sasuke who didn't budge an inch.

"Coming!" She called before she made it to the front door.

Who was standing on the other side of the door was a big surprise to her.

It was Ino.

"Hey..." She said, looking at her feet to avoid Sakura's gaze.

"What? You came back to torture me again?" Sakura asked, looking around to see if she was alone.

"No, I wanted to give you these." Ino looked at her before handing Sakura her clothes back, "I'm so sorry about how I treated you..I just- I..I don't know I guess I was trying to be cool by being a total bitch to you."

Sakura opened her mouth to say something before she was cut off by the blonde. "And don't worry, everything is still in there..if you even trust my word anymore." Ino told her, shooting her with another apologetic look.

Ino was pulled into a hug by the pinkette. "I forgive you Ino, we'll always be best friends. You know you're cool already." Sakura told her.

"Always." Ino said, hugging back.

Sakura invited Ino in to hang out in her room.

Ino looked around the mansion. It was only three floors, the bedrooms on the second floor. The kitchen, dining room and living room on the first floor and the library, Itachi's office and a few other rooms Sakura knew not of that were on the third floor.

"This is a lot bigger than my two story house.." Ino said in awe.

"Really now?" Sasuke said from the living room floor, not really caring.

"Yea-" Ino cut herself off almost falling for it.

Sakura giggled before telling Sasuke she had gotten her stuff back and that Ino was her best friend again.

Ino begged Sakura to show her the pinkette's room.

Sakura didn't have to usher Ino to open the door as the shopaholic already rushed into the room.

The room was a pale pink, but she had a big bed with white curtains hanging down it, and white french doors leading to the balcony. her room didn't have a closet so she had a white wardrobe and a two long white dressers with a mirror hanging about it. She had a pink fuzzy couch in the corner, a pink beanbag and a white beanbag, a fuzzy pink rug, and a pink frame on the wall with seven different pictures of her wearing her favorite outfits.

"Woah, I have to get my room like this." Ino said twirling around the room twice to take everything in.

Ino's room was painted a light blue with a purple bed, a purple rug, posters of cute boys, a dresser in the corner, and piles of shoes on the floor.

"Thanks." Sakura opened the wardrobe so Ino could see inside. Twenty dresses were crammed in there with a few jackets and coats and all of her shoes were lined up at the bottom.

"Woah, does this shit lead to Narnia?" Ino asked, laughing.

"Woah! Dude! Thats my favorite movie!" Sakura said, bumping her shoulder against Ino's, also laughing.

"Yeah, I know. Do you still remember mine?" Ino grinned climbing on her bed and laying down, staring at the ceiling.

"Your favorite movie is Disney's Rapunzel, because you love princess stories and you like to laugh like a pig. Your favorite color is purple, you have a crush on Shikamaru because you like his "whatever" attitude, you want a two twin daughters named Misty and Yumi and a son, your favorite junk food is chocolate, and you want to be an actress when I become a famous singer." Sakura grinned as she said that all in one breath, laying on her back next to Ino.

"Haha, I missed these times." Ino said in a soft voice, grabbing Sakura's hand.

"Yeah, me too." Sakura said, squeezing her hand.

The girls sat in silence for a little while, before Ino started talking again.

"Cute outfit by the way, is that Sasuke's shirt? It smells like him." Ino said.

"Yeah," Sakura said, letting go of her hand for a moment to smell the sweater. "I won't ask how you know what he smells like."

"Shit, you didn't miss anything when you left." Ino told her, instantly feeling bad for bringing that up.

"Ami kissed me." Sakura blurted out, making it even more awkward.

"Yeah, shes a lesbian..she only goes out with guys because she doesn't want everyone knowing." Ino told her.

"Is she trying to rape my brain or something?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know man, someone told me she was tranny." Ino stuck her tongue out at the side of her mouth to make a silly face.

Sakura screwed up her face, not sure how she should feel about getting kissed by a girl with a dick.

Ino's phone ringed, playing "Love Like Woe" by The Ready Set.

"I gotta get home or my mom will throw a fit." Ino told her, giving her one big hug before she got up.

Ino remembered how Sakura would say something like "Yeah, moms, so overprotective." when she was fifteen before the incident.

Sakura gave Ino one last hug before she left. "Bye." Sakura called out, closing the door.

~Later~

Sakura went upstairs to change into some bedtime clothes before getting a little snack.

She put on a black sleeveless shirt and baggy black sweat pants.

Sakura sat on the floor in Sasuke's room with a half eaten pudding cup. "Brought'cha some." Sakura wiggled it in his face.

"Thats half eaten." Sasuke said pointing at it with his pointer finger as he held the book closer to his face.

"How'd ya know?" Sakura squinted at him.

"Just a guess." He told her.

"So..um...are you dating Karin?" Sakura asked, wanting so desperately to know.

"..Yeah..I guess."

"Whaddya mean you guess?" Sakura raised an eyebrow at him.

"I don't know Sakura, really." He sighed, already frustrated with talking to her.

"What, is it like a dare or something to date her?" Sakura crawled toward the bed, curiosity piqued.

"Yeah, or something." He said, flipping a page in his book.

"Something?" Sakura repeated after him.

"Something." He told her shutting the book and staring at her with bored eyes.

"Something?" She repeated after him again.

"Yes." Sasuke said.

"Yes-" Sasuke smirked as Sakura caught herself from repeating him for a third time.

"Are you going to tell me?" She asked, now sitting at the edge of the bed.

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders. Not wanting to tell Sakura she was the main reason this was happening to him.

Sakura huffed and folded her arms. Knowing she was getting nowhere with this.

"Alright Pinky, get out of my room." He told her.

"No." Sakura shook her head, pouting.

"I will eat you." Sasuke said, trying to scare her.

"I'm not a child Sasuke." She said dropping the "-kun" part.

"I'll rape you." Sasuke put his hands on both sides of her hips.

Sakura's eyes widened. "Y-You wouldn't."

"Hn." Was all he said as he leaned closer.

As Sasuke advanced, Sakura moved back. Soon, she was in a uncomfortable bending position with her back hanging over the bed.

"Sasuke..do you like me?" Sakura asked him.

"Do you like me?" He reversed the question on her.

"...um...I don't know." Sakura whispered softly.

Sasuke kissed her cheek.

"No, I mean..like-like." she told him.

"You're not a child Sakura, isn't that what you said?"

Sakura stared at him with a blank face. "So, what is she like?"

"I don't know." He told her as the front door opened.

"You..don't..know..." Sakura pressed her lips together as if she was thinking deeply.

"Itachi!" She shouted as she jumped off the bed and ran out of his room to greet the older Uchiha.

"..I hope you trip.." Sasuke said, glaring at the doorway.

As if Sasuke's wish came true, a soft thud echoed through the hallway.

Sasuke came out into the hallway to see what was up. Sakura laid on her stomach on the floor. "Oops."

She got off the floor and dusted herself off, climbing down the stairs.

"Sakura are you okay?" Itachi asked before Sasuke could.

"Yeah..Whats in the bag?" Sakura asked.

"Your medication." He gave her the small white paper bag with the small orange bottle of pills inside.

"Oh..thanks." She said, stuffing the bag in her sweatpants like a boy would.

Both Uchihas raised an eyebrow at her antics.

"What?" Sakura asked, swaggering around the living room with her chest puffed out, trying to make the boys laugh.

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

~Line Break~

"Itachi?" Sasuke came into Itachi's room.

"Yes?" Itachi turned around fully clothed before his clothes started to disappear like some sort of glitch.

"C-Can..you make love to me?" Sasuke's eyes were wide with little stars glittering in them.

Itachi patted his bed, waiting for Sasuke to crawl onto it and open his legs.

"Ahh!" Sakura screamed, her eyes bursting open.

This was the last time she ate four weeks old ramen before bed.

(Yus. I had to add some yaoi in here..I'm a freak like that.)

"Sakura-chan are you okay?" Naruto asked, sitting up from the other side of her bed.

"Ahh!" She screamed again.

This must be another dream.

Sakura tried to hit Naruto with the closest thing next to her, which happened to be a bookshelf.

"Wait!" Naruto shouted, lifting up his arms protectively.

"Oh..so this isn't a dream.." Sakura said as she stopped trying to deliver Naruto to his doomy death by smashing him to pieces with the bookshelf.

"Itachi let me in." Naruto said, sighing and laying back down on the bed.

Sakura laid next to him and said nothing.

After awhile she had to say something, so she said what had been swirling in her mind for awhile.

"You know you smell like ramen?"

"Yeahhh.." Naruto replied.

"Kay, just wondering.." Sakura said, making a duck face.

About twenty minutes later, they heard the front door close and shut.

"Must be Itachi." Sakura said to Naruto.

"Nah, Itachi told me I was disturbing his sleep when he let me in." Naruto told her.

"Maybe he left because your ramen scent got all up in his nose." Sakura told him.

"Shh." Naruto told her, putting his hand over her mouth. "Probably one of Sasuke's friends." Naruto told her.

Sakura spit on Naruto's hand.

"Ew, thats gross, you could've licked it or something.." Naruto told her rubbing his hand on the side of her bed.

"I could've bitten you, and don't you dare do that again." She told him, not wanting spit on her bed even though its her spit.

Naruto said nothing but squinted his eyes at her.

Both of them looking back at the ceiling, before Sakura yawned and Naruto pulled Sakura to his side for her to use him as a pillow.

Snuggling closer to Naruto, she noticed he was wearing pajamas and that he even had a backpack on the floor. "Dude, how long are you planning to stay here?" She asked him.

"Actually I wanted you to help me with my homework..but I came prepared with pajamas as I knew this was probably going to be an all nighter with you having to go into deep explanation." Naruto truthfully told.

Sakura pursed her lips. "Why is being smart, pretty, and fun such a burden?" She asked no one in particular.

Naruto chuckled, "I have no idea."

"You ain't smart." Sakura told him.

"Maybe so, but I am pretty and fun." Naruto told her.

"Maybe so? No it is so." Sakura snapped before laughing with Naruto.

A soft banging sound that seemed to be coming from the walls interrupted their fun.

"What the hell?" Sakura looked at the wall, before laying her head against her best friend's chest again.

The soft banging sound came again, this time repeatedly and with grunting and moaning sounds.

"Sounds like Itachi is getting some." Naruto said, even though Itachi's room was on the end of the hall.

"Gah! Sasuke-"

"Or Sasuke.." Sakura paled.

About three minutes later the banging noises finally stopped, so Sakura and Naruto could get some sleep. Sakura going to bed with a sick tummy like she wanted to throw up.

~Next Day~

Sakura scratched her messy hair, the warmth of Naruto gone and so was his backpack, but she could smell ramen cooking downstairs.

Naruto was the only person she knew who would eat ramen for breakfast.

Sakura hopped out of bed to make it. When she was done she picked out a pair of ripped black skinny jeans with 3 loose belts, a hot pink t-shirt, and black sneaker wedges.

Getting her tooth brush and some random yellow, red, green and black bracelets to put on.

Sakura took a shower and brushed her teeth in the tub at the same time, she was already late for school.

After she was done, she threw the shower cap away making a promise to herself to never wear one of those fashion disasters again. Man Ino was getting to her already.

Sakura brushed her hair and tried twirling a few strands to see if they would stay curly.

After putting on her outfit, she closed her bedroom door but almost instantly walked back in for her precious phone.

Sakura's new phone was mint green with a pink sparkly bow on a chain hanging off the phone. Stuffing it in her back pocket, she did as she would any other morning after she got ready, wake up Sasuke.

Barging into the dimly lighted room because he had the blinds closed tight, she threw her hands up in the air ready to say "Ta-da!".

Sakura's voice died down in her throat at the sight she saw.

Karin was naked in Sasuke's bed, her boobs pressed tightly against his chest, the covers barely around her hips. Sasuke was naked also, with his arms wrapped around her waist. Sasuke didn't bother covering up with a cover. Both of them still asleep

Sakura quickly closed the door, her hand over her heart.

Why'd she feel weird?

Sakura bit her lip, she didn't feel like crying, she felt like bashing Karin's face in though.

~End Chapter~

Okay, so I know I had ALOT of spelling mistakes in this chapter since it was so long. Anyways as you probably predicted, Sasuke will have to tell Sakura the truth. Sakura'll probably beat the living shit out of Karin tew... Sasuke has to decide..Keep his reputation safe by dating Karin ..or.. be with his one true love..Itachi!

No, I'm kidding..Sakura. :3 Though I read a story when this girl had to decide between these two boys and the boys ended up dating each other..whoa..mindphuck. OuO

Am I the only person who thinks Shikamaru Nara and Soul Evans sound a little alike?

Anyways, Sorry for any grammatical mistakes or spelling errors.

Sayonara!~ Emmy-chan The Ninja!


	4. Chapter 4: Beginning Of A Happy Ending

Disclaimer in the first chappy. Remember when I said this was going to be about 5 chapters? Well its only 4, this is the last chapter guys! :3

~Chapter 4 Begin~

"Sakura-chan!?" An apron wearing Naruto called out.

Cupping his hands around his mouth, he was ready to call out for the eighteen time until he heard a sniffling sound coming from the bathroom.

Naruto not thinking twice, as if he ever has, opened the unlocked door only to be greatly disappointed.

It was Karin.

In a pair of lacy red and black panties.

Karin sniffled before putting down her make up brush and putting her hands on her hips.

"Sorry, I always feel sick in the morning." She apologized.

"What do you want Uzumaki? Karin snapped when he stuck his head into the bathroom and quickly looked around.

Naruto glared at her for making him think Sakura was in the bathroom before walking away. But he couldn't help but mutter something along the lines of 'whore'.

Naruto frowned, she must have went to school. Didn't she know they didn't have school today?

Naruto stopped when he heard a small sniffle coming from the walls.

'What the actual fuck.' He thought to himself, pressing his ear to the wall. Yup, someone was in there.

Naruto pressed his hand against the wall as he walked down the hallway. Finally stopping at what seemed to be a coat closet or something, he opened it.

Sakura was sitting, her knees pulled close to her chest.

"Sup?" She said nonchalantly.

Naruto stared at her for a moment before he squeezed into the small space left and sat down next to her.

"Wonderin' why my best friend is sitting in a closet." Naruto said.

Sakura sighed in response before laying her head against his shoulder.

"I-I just..I don't know." Sakura told him truthfully.

"Is this about teme?" Naruto asked, raising an eyebrow.

Sakura nodded.

"Naruto, I really love him."

Naruto said nothing but stroked her head.

"He makes me laugh and smile, and..and..it just hurts to see him with someone else." Sakura rubbed her left eye.

"Listen girl!" Naruto told her, suddenly standing up with a serious expression on his face.

"Bitch, if you really loved him you would go and tell him no matter what the consequences, no matter who stands in your way, no matter how bad you get rejected." Naruto told her.

Sakura stared at him with wide eyes for a moment before she stood up and smiled at him.

"You think I could seriously do this?" Sakura hopefully asked him.

"No."

"I'm still doing it anyway!" Sakura told him, marching out of the closet door.

"Yeah! Whoop! Whoop!"

"Go Sakura-chan!"

"You got this!"

Naruto sputtered encouragement after encouragement.

"No matter who stops you, no matter how bad you get rejected, no matter how insulting it may sound, even if he tells you your ugly and you become a cat lady all alone and nasty! No matt-" Naruto got cut off by Sakura.

"You're not helping!" Sakura shouted back.

~Line Break~

Sakura got out of the house quickly, not wanting to see Karin at the breakfast table in her undies eating waffles.

Sakura stared down the long empty hallway. Why wasn't anyone at school?

Walking down the hallway felt creepy, her shoes making soft clapping sounds on the shiny floor as she walked.

Sakura rubbed her hands together, pulling her jacket over her hands.

It was sorta cold to for some reason.

Sakura had changed outfits also, she now wore a black leather mini skirt, pink converse, a white Of Mice And Men band t-shirt, and a slightly baggy sage jacket.

Her outfit didn't really match but the whistles from the boys she got when she was walking to school told her she was killing it.

Sakura walked by the gym but stopped when she heard the water running from the boys locker room.

Sakura bit her lip as she walked towards the door, then suddenly it opened.

Kakashi stood in front of her.

"Kakashi?"

"Sakura, you have this Friday off. Why are you at school?" He asked her.

"Oh um, I didn't know that." Sakura said.

"Hm." Was all Kakashi said.

"So um, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked.

"Neji is trying to get extra credit." He told her moving aside so she could see a soaking wet Neji trying to get his clothes off to dry them out.

"Oh..um..alright." Sakura said, slowly backing away not wanting to really know why Neji was wet.

Sakura walked back down the long hallway, this school hadn't changed much but she saw that they had made a few new additions to the school.

Sakura sighed, putting her hands in her jacket pockets. While she was here she could check it out.

~Later~

Sakura was flipping a page in a random book she had picked off of a random shelf when suddenly someone tapped her on the shoulder.

Sakura jumped a little then turned around.

"Sasuke?" Sakura smiled brightly then frowned.

"Yeah.." He sighed, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

Sakura picked her book off of the empty library ground and began to read again.

"What are you doing?" He asked after awhile.

"Nothing, just readin'" She said not bothering to look at him.

Sakura gripped the sides of her book harder as Sasuke stared holes into her silky pink hair and through her skull.

"Are we good?" He suddenly asked after about eight minutes of silence.

Sakura was silent for awhile before she replied. "Sasuke.." She paused.

"I love you." She told him.

Sasuke stared at her with those same emotionless eyes, his mouth in a straight line. Sakura didn't dare to face him though.

"I love you too." He finally told her.

"Don't tell me that." Her voice came out cold. Sakura stood out of her chair to finally face him, Sasuke knew this was going to be a moment he would never forget.

Sakura grit her teeth as if expecting him to say something else.

"I've loved you ever since we were young." Sasuke said but instantly regretted it with the look she gave him.

"Sasuke, you love her not me! If you love me like you say you do then why are you still with her? You saw me in that place and you didn't dare visit for the first few weeks! What does that say about 'love'?" She asked him, shouting at the top of her lungs.

"I'm dating her because I love you."

"What?" Sakura stared at him, bewildered.

"I didn't know what to say or what I should do when I saw you in that place like that. I just didn't go because I thought I would hurt you in someway. I'm sorry Sakura." Sasuke confessed.

"Its okay...that just came out, I understand..I just I wanted to- I didn't mean it. I know it was hard to be going through that since your father died close to the time that happened to me. I'm sorry too." Sakura apologized for bringing something deep like his father's death up.

"But why?" She asked when the silence was to much.

"Sakura you know how you left it was a big scene?" Sasuke asked, not really wanting to bring up the terrible memory.

Sakura nodded.

"And you know how gossip and rumors go? I have a reputation I have to keep up and me getting involved in the gossip and rumors would be bad. So Karin used that against me to date her so she could get more publicity."

"So.." Sakura began but just fell silent.

"I don't know what to do anymore, and I feel terrible that not admitting how I felt to you caused you all this pain." He told her.

"Don't worry, we can do something violent to Karin later." Sakura told him, giving him a wide grin.

Sasuke sighed and frowned, he was happy- no ecstatic to tell Sakura how he felt and that she felt that same way but he knew how much trouble Karin would be.

"Sooo, can I get that one more time for my phone?" Sakura hopped towards him with her phone. "Say you love me, one more time? Pretty please!"

Sasuke sighed. "So annoying." He said before leaning down to kiss her.

Sakura was surprised at how warm his lips were but then she started to kiss back. This had been all she wanted, well all she wanted since she found out she loved him which was about two hours ago.

Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and parted her lips for him to slide his tongue in.

Sakura moaned into the kiss as Sasuke placed his hands on her hips to pull her closer.

"I love you." He said in a voice barely below a whisper when they broke apart.

Sakura smiled and grabbed his hand.

~Line Break~

"Sasuke-teme!" Naruto shouted as Sasuke came into the house with Sakura walking slowly behind, still holding his hand as she had never let it go.

"What?" Sasuke asked, looking up to see Naruto charging at him.

Naruto collided with Sasuke head on, both of the boys falling down in a mingled heap on the floor.

"Naruto! Get off of my boyfriend!" Sakura shouted at him, disappointed that their hands weren't together anymore.

"Huh?" Naruto said, sitting on Sasuke.

"I said-" Sakura paused for dramatic effect. "Get off my boyfriend."

Naruto got off of Sasuke and stared at them suspiciously before turning to Sasuke.

"If you hurt her teme, I will-" Sakura cut him off.

"Naruto! Stop acting like my father. Plus, I could hurt him myself!" She told him before smiling.

Naruto returned the smile before everyone smelled burning ramen and then he was off.

Itachi then entered the room.

"Itachi! Itachi!" Sakura shouted as she ran over to him.

"Yes?" Itachi asked as Sakura hugged him rather tightly.

"Me and Sasuke are dating." Sakura told him.

Itachi smirked and took Sakura's arms from around his neck knowing Sasuke was very possessive.

"Now I'm glad I came down to see you." A new voice said.

"Mom?" Sasuke said seeing her walk down the stairs.

His mother came over and hugged both of her sons then turned to Sakura.

"When I heard you were back I was joyful, but now that the only girl I would favor to marry my son is dating him," She said before she hugged Sakura. "I'm even more ecstatic."

"Mikoto, I would love to marry your son." Sakura giggled.

"What?" Sasuke said looking at them rather strangely.

"You don't want to marry dear Sakura-chan?" Itachi asked him.

"N-No, its just-" Sasuke was cut off by Sakura.

"Then where my ring at?" She asked him.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding." Sakura giggled again.

"Well, we have a lot to catch up on." Mikoto smiled at her before taking onto the sunny porch to chat.

Sasuke frowned.

When was he going to have time to hang out with his new girlfriend?

~Night~

Sasuke laid in bed in a black t-shirt and boxers, Sakura laid on top of him in her bra and panties. She was snoring soundly and Sasuke was stroking her hair. Her left arm was laying next to her side and her right arm was over his chest substituting for a pillow.

Sasuke didn't want to have sex with her yet even though she told him it was okay, he'd rather wait till she was off the medications she was taking and had fully adjusted to life.

They didn't know what they were going to do about Karin, all they knew was the after effect wasn't going to be pretty but they didn't care. She could bitch all she wanted but they were happy and they would be for a very long time.

Sasuke grabbed Sakura's waist and laid her on his side and pulled her close. He had to get some sleep, tomorrow was Saturday and he had a lot of things planned for him and his new girlfriend.

His brother was probably still going to meddle in his life and Karin would still be a prissy bitch but if he always was going to have Sakura then okay, this was fine with him.

A normal day in the life of Sasuke Uchiha, right?

~End~

Whoop! Whoop! Yeeaahhh! The end bitches! Yeeaah- Okay sorry..

Mm! Yay! I finished it, so happy!

Comment, Favorite, Follow. C: Oh, and my birthday is tomorrow!

Sorry for any grammatical errors and spelling mistakes.

Sayonara! ~Emmy-chan The Ninja!


End file.
